1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern input apparatus which is used for the input of patterns, such as characters and drawings, into an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Background Information
An image scanner which reads characters and patterns and the like drawn on a paper is well known as a pattern input apparatus. Also known are an apparatus which has a panel with a plurality of pressure sensors arranged on the same surface, and detects the locus of a pen-like equipment when a user moves the equipment while in contact with the panel, and an apparatus which has a liquid crystal panel and detects the locus of a light pen when a user moves the pen in contact with the panel.
The above-described type conventional apparatuses, however, have a problem of poor operational easiness because characters and patterns have to be drawn on a paper at least once, and a pen-like equipment or a light pen is required.